Fate Of The Future
by Gvo
Summary: The final battle for the fate of all humanity will not be fought in 2061 but in present Tokyo 3. Eva/Terminator crossover. Will not go into full details of pairings but I will tell you one will be Sinji/Asuka. Might be pulled to crossover section later.


Terminator is the property of Orion Pictures, Warner Bros, & Dark Horse Comics. Evangelion is the property of Hideaki Anno, Studio Gainax, and Tatsunoko. I have no rights with either with these franchises whatsoever.

_Los Angeles 2061,_

_Wrought from the ashes of nuclear fire that was mixed in with the world wide anti – AT field. The remaining humans fight overwhelming odds against a nightmarish army of machines . After decades of fighting ,the final conflict between these two factions has now begun. However it will not be fought here but fought in another time line. In another land._

**FATE OF THE FUTURE**

Tokyo 3: May 15, 2015

A dump truck stops near a disposal unit and uses it's forklift to lift the unit up. The truck driver sighly moan. For him it was another night, another buck. However the truck suddenly stops running "what the fuck?" the driver tries the restart the truck but to no avail and slam his palm on the steering wheel in frustration. "_Great, this is fuckin great! Guess I'll have to call it in then. Jiro is so gonna kill me"_ the driver grabbed his cell phone from his pocket only to see that it too had no power, pissing him off even more "What the ?...I just charge it up?" this night was not going well for the driver. He was about to complain some more when suddenly sparks of electricity appear in front of his drivers view mirror shaping in what looks like a sphere. striking the walls and ground, brushing objects away with incredible force all around.

The driver begins to panic thinking it being another angel attack. Not taking any chances. He open his door and fled in terror to find the closest pay phone in order to call it in.

The electricity and smoke clears revealing a smoldering crater on the pavement revealing a naked man kneeling down in the center of the crater. The man stood up and open his eyes to look around his area.

_ Time line: 5/15/2015_

_ Confirm destined area: Tokyo 3 confirm_

1st objective: Locate and find clothing for current time line period...

The man soon spotted three teenage boys who seem to be looking a couple of photographs.

"Man did you look at our sensei's face?"

"oh—ho-ho yeah his face was so priceless!"

"No kidding ma,. Mitsuki really did her part of her job good."

" Now our sensei will have to pay us or just quit" the teens were about to continue commenting some more about their recent success when a naked man walk right towards them and made a complete stop in front of the teens looking at them squarely in the eyes. One of the teenage boy's in front decided to broke out from his stupor "Can I help you?" The naked man didn't answer. After all they didn't know what he was yet but they were soon to find out.

_Scanning speech language pattern... Speech language pattern confirm._

"Your clothes, give them to me . Now" One of the teens found it odd that this man wanted there clothing however his friends decided to take a more drastic action as they pulled out of there pockets box cutter knives.

_"Threat mode eminent...Proceed to attack mode."_He grabbed and toss the first boy on his right like he was a paper airplane. The next kid stabbed him close to his abdomen thinking that he would crouch down in pain but he was about to get a rude shock as he punch through his chest and removed his heart.

The remaining teenager was now scared shitless. He has just witness what has just happened to his two friends. One getting toss as a rag doll and now unconscious and one who was now laying in pavement dead. Fearing that he would be next he started to strip.

At the same time in another part of Tokyo 3 A man who was drunkenly stupor was about to walk around the next corner when a strong wind then electrical surges(the same that brought the same athletic japanese man a minute ago) trickle in front of him then a blinded flash which cause the drunk to plop himself down in the sidewalk pavement. He was about to get himself up before he felt a fist hitting his face and due to how many drinks he had fell down back to the pavement.

No sooner as this was happening a police officer who miraculously was patrolling this area of Tokyo 3 heard a strange noise and pulled out his flashlight. He then saw an unshaven Caucasian man with nothing but pants on. The officer responded by saying "hold it right there" the officer was about to call for back-up while aiming his flash light on him. The caucasian didn't have time to deal with this since he has a mission to do and the other one probably has a head start already. The unshaven caucasian did a quick sprint reaction and dash towards a nearby back alleyway.

"Hey, I SAID HOLD IT!" responded the officer as he gave chase. As soon as the officer was in the alley way. He stopped and look around however the man he was chasing snuck behinnd him and quickly grabbed the Beretta Gun from his holster. The officer put his hands up in front of him.

"What's the date?" The caucasian man says

"What?" replied the officer only to hear a clicking sound of a bullet getting loaded in the chamber from his confiscated Beretta.

"The date? The mother-fucken date?" knowing he was dead serious in his question responded his question. "May, 15, Friday."

"WHAT YEAR?"

"2015!"

"Thank you," the caucasian man still held the gun in front of the officer as he walk close then hit him hard in head with the Beretta. The officer fell but not before his eyes watch the man running off with his stolen gun.

AN:Well people how did you like the first chapter of my Terminator/Evangaleion crossover. This is probably the first one ever been done. I hope I get some response since it's been close to2 years since I wrote or update any of my fanfic stories. I'm also looking for a beta reader that can helped me.


End file.
